The Anakin and Jira Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Anakin befriends an old woman on Tatooine. As the events of TPM unfold, he shares with her what is happening in his life. This story will cover events from TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Jira.**

**Timeframe: From where Qui-Gon meets Anakin in TPM through ROTS. (I might go through and do some of the OT as well, but it is going to depend on my co-author).  
**

**  
The quick background story of the Anakin and Jira PT Notes-**

Jira and Anakin are friends. She's a merchant on Tatooine...and she won't be as old as she is in the movies. Anakin has enjoyed her friendship.

**  
And the story begins...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Jira,

I hope you like that cooling unit I made for you. Does it work? I met some really cool people today.

There's this girl that looks like an angel…her name's Padmé, a droid, and a farmer, and a strange creature named Jar Jar Binks.

I was wondering if maybe you could leave your shop open a little longer today so that I could buy some Siesel cakes from you for them. Is that okay with you?

Anakin


	2. Note 2 Jira

Author -- Brent

(possibly .net/u/11755/Brent

I know it was someone from this website, but it's been almost 10 years).

Anakin,

Yes, I'll leave my shop open a little longer for you to come, but there's a storm coming, so I can't for that much longer.

The cooling unit is working great, thank you for making it for me.

The three people you met sound interesting. Do you know what they're doing here?

Jira


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3

Jira,

I wanted to let you know that Padmé really liked your cakes, and I think Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar did too.

Yes….the storm…I don't like sandstorms very much…do you?

Well those people came over to my house to stay and wait out the storm. They had dinner at my house and everything, and I got to show Padmé C-3PO! It was so fun! I also showed her my pod. You know what? I think I'm going to marry her someday…it's that feeling that I sometimes get.

You know what? They don't have any money here to buy the hyperdrive part they need for their damaged ship…so I asked Qui-Gon if he would enter me into the race so that I could win them the race money….in tomorrow's race.

I'm glad you like the cooling unit. I always knew how hot you were…how your shop was always in the brightest sun all the time and I thought you could use it. I hope it works out for you well in the future, and I hope it lasts a long time.

You'll never guess this….but I think that the one guy (Qui-Gon) is a Jedi Knight! He has a laser sword, and only Jedi carry that kind of weapon, and I don't think anyone can kill a Jedi. Padmé tried to scare me and tell me that he had killed a Jedi…but he said he was a Jedi, and I don't think he would kill a Jedi. I think the girl lied to me. I don't know why she lied.

Maybe she doesn't like me and enjoys being mean?

Anakin


	4. Note 4 Jira

Author -- Brent

(possibly .net/u/11755/Brent

I know it was someone from this website, but it's been almost 10 years).

Anakin,

No I don't like sandstorm either. They are no fun whatsoever.

Wow! You're going to race tomorrow for those strangers? You always had a good heart and are always willing to help others. Do me a favor and stay that way, it would be useful in the future.

That man is a Jedi? Now, I never thought in all my days that I would sell a Jedi Knight some cakes. Well, thank you for telling me that. I'll be sure and watch what I do, because I've heard of the powers that the Jedi have, and I don't want to find out for myself. You be careful around the Jedi, ok?

Thank you for the cooling unit again, and yes, it's working great. It was so nice of you to build it for me!

Well, I must go, tell your mother I said 'hi'. Thanks.

Jira


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 5

Jira,

Yeah, sandstorms are annoying.

Yes!!! I'm racing tomorrow for my new friends! I'm going to win the race too!!!!! I have to! Oh, I'll always stay the way I am….and if I do change, it will be for the better. Thanks.

Yes, that man is a Jedi. Yes….but I also thought that Jedi were supposed to be only good…that they protect the Republic and that they aren't supposed to hurt people. I don't think he's dangerous. I don't know what powers the Jedi have. I'm trying to find out from Qui-Gon.

His apprentice is this girl named Padmé. I really like her…and I have this feeling….like I'm going to marry her someday. I don't know how that's going to happen, but I'm GOING to marry her.

Ah…you're welcome about the cooling unit. It was nothing. I knew you needed it, so I made it. Don't worry about it…I build stuff for people all the time. It's fun to help people.

Okay, I'll be sure to tell my mother that you said hi.

I got to work on my pod racer today…and I finished it!!!!!!! Can you believe it? It's compete, and it works too! I'm so excited!

After I was done working on the pod…I got a little cut. Qui-Gon offered to clean it, so I let him. I thought it was weird that he would want to clean my cut….my mother must have thought so too, but she let him. Then he did the weirdest thing…he pricked me with a needle and said he was checking my blood for an infection. How weird is that! My own mother never checks my blood for infections, and here a JEDI Knight was checking my blood for infections. I wonder why he went to all that bother. I hope I don't have any infections. I just got over this lung infection thing.

Are you coming to the race? If not, I'll send you a program of it, okay?

Hey, did I remember to give you my most recent pictures? Do you like my pictures? I like giving them to all my friends….although I only have two friends…well three…my mother, you, and Kitster.

Anakin


	6. Note 6 Jira

Author -- Brent

(possibly .net/u/11755/Brent

I know it was someone from this website, but it's been almost 10 years).

Anakin,

I do remember your pictures, and I thank you for them. You're a little sweetheart. It's so nice of you to race for money to buy the parts for the Jedi's ship.

To read that you think of me as one of your best friends is heart warming. You're one of my friends as well. Out in these parts, it's hard to come by good and kind people like you and your mother. I'll always treasure your friendship.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it to the races. It would be sweet of you to send me a program. I'll patiently wait for it, and watch the race with interest. I really hope you'll win tomorrow.

Jira


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7

Jira,

Hey guess what! It's the day of the pod race! I can't wait until I win that money for my friends.

I saw Qui-Gon talk to Watto. I wonder why…oh well. Qui-Gon's a little bit strange in the first place, but he's really nice.

I'm trying to clean up my pod right now…just to make sure it's perfect. I wouldn't want anything to happen in the race because of a stupid mistake on my part.

Sebulba came over while I was working on the pod, but I couldn't see him all the time. He better not have messed with my pod. If he did, I'll punch his face in! He's so mean! I hate him! He always cheats too, and he tries to kill other racers. I think he needs to die someday.

My mom, Qui-Gon, and Padmé just came over to talk to me. Qui-Gon said something weird…he told me to concentrate on the moment…to feel, don't think, and to use my instincts. I thought that was weird. That's what I ALWAYS do anyway. Doesn't everyone?

Did I tell you that I'm going to marry Padmé someday? I have this feeling that I'm going to…I'm not sure how I knew; I just did.

I'll always treasure your friendship too.

All right, I'll send you the pod racing program. I've enclosed it, so you can pretend you're at the races, okay? Have you ever been to a pod race before? I keep forgetting to ask you that.

I'm sure I'll win. I have to go right now because the announcers are calling all the racers for the flag ceremony. I'll probably write you again when the race is over.

Anakin


	8. Note 8 Jira

Author -- Brent

(possibly .net/u/11755/Brent

I know it was someone from this website, but it's been almost 10 years).

Anakin,

I'm glad it's the day of the pod race, but I'm also dreading that it is. I've seen pod races before, and they are really dangerous. I'm surprised that you're the only human able to race pods.

About Qui-Gon and Watto meeting, you shouldn't worry about them. Probably making more bets or something, I'm not sure, but don't worry about it dear.

I really hoped Selbuba didn't do anything to your pod either. It would be a shame to lose because that creep messed with your pod. You shouldn't wish anyone dead. Doing that is like wanting to kill the person yourself.

Whatever Qui-Gon said to you, I'm sure he said it to encourage you. You just need to do your best, and if you don't win, that's alright too. As long as you survive the race, that will be good enough for me.

Yes, you've mentioned that you were going to marry Padmé two or three times already. I wonder what gave you that idea?

I'd like to say thank you for the program. I'm sure you'll read this after the race. I really hope you won when you read this.

Jira


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

Jira,

I DID IT! I won the race! I already gave Qui-Gon the winnings, so now Padmé and the others can have enough money to buy that hyperdrive unit. They can leave here and…well go to Coruscant, and do whatever their important mission is. I'm very glad that I could help Padmé out. It's not often that I get to help a beautiful Jedi. I hope she'll never forget me. I'm going to be so sad once she leaves. I really do like her, and I'll never stop thinking of her.

That race was so fun, and it was made all the more fun because I got to win the race for Padmé. Sebulba tried to kill me a couple of times, but I outsmarted him. I played a trick on him. He pushed me onto the service ramp and he thought he had me, but I went up over him and overtook him. Sebulba is mean, and I don't like him. He doesn't care about the people he hurts, and he cheats! I don't like cheaters. I think I showed Sebulba a thing or two, don't you think? Everyone should know better than to mess with me.

Yeah, I know you've seen other pod races. You've seen me race before, right? Or not? Pod races are dangerous, but that's what makes them fun J Yeah, I think it's weird that I'm the only human who can podrace too, because it's so easy. My mother and Qui-Gon think I have special Jedi powers or something.

I don't know why Qui-Gon met with Watto again. What else would they have to bet on? I do think you're right, though. After their meeting, Watto made a strange comment to me, "You better stop your friends betting or I'm going to end up owning him too." But I don't know what they bet on? Maybe there was a problem with the entry fee or something?

What's wrong with wishing someone dead? When I said I wished Sebulba was dead, I meant that I would also gladly kill him. I can't stand him. And Sebulba DID mess with my pod. Because of him I couldn't start right away with the other racers, but finally I got it to start. I was way behind everyone else, but I was able to maneuver better than they could, and soon I was right behind Sebulba.

He didn't like that so he tried to kill me a couple times. Luckily I was able to get out of the way…and I knew what was coming. He also loosened something on my ship, and it start spitting black smoke out the back. I kept hoping Sebulba would choke on it, since he did that to me. He almost cost me the race. Luckily, because I'm a good pilot I was able to fix it.

Jira, I always do my best. Didn't you know that? And NO it would not have been all right if I would have lost. It wasn't just a race for my owner, it was a race for helping Padmé and her friends. If I didn't win, they would have lost their ship, and they would not have been able to go to Coruscant to finish their mission.

You want to know what gave me the idea that I would marry Padmé? It's just a feeling I have inside of me. I can't explain it. It's the same kind of feeling that kicks in when I race and know what's going to happen before it does.

You're more than welcome for the program. It wasn't a problem, really it wasn't. And you know from what I said that I DID win!

Well I have to get going. Qui-Gon is helping me sell my pod, and I can give the money to help my mother. I think he's going to stop back at the house with me in order to give the money to my mother.

I'm so sad right now because I'll probably never see Padmé again. I really liked her…and…she's leaving.

Anakin


	10. Note 10 Jira

Author -- Brent

(possibly .net/u/11755/Brent

I know it was someone from this website, but it's been almost 10 years).

Anakin,

I had a feeling that you would win. I know I shouldn't doubt you. Whenever you put your mind to something, you always find a way to shine. I'm glad that you gave the winnings to Qui-Gon and Padmé so they can finish their mission. You have a heart of gold Ani.

It was so exciting to see you race, but it was a dirty trick that Sebulba pulled on you. I can see why you hate Sebulba with a passion. I'd probably hate anyone that would try to kill me as well.

Jedi powers? I never had an idea that you had those sort of powers. That would explain why you're the only human to pod race.

I'm not sure why Qui-Gon and Watto met again either. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. In the meantime, don't worry all that much about it Ani, because right now, you've given a lot of people hope by what you accomplished. With most of the humans slaves, they hardly have any dreams, and most are born, or are sold into slavery. They live their whole lives until they die as a slave. With you winning that pod race, you gave them hope that humans can accomplish more than they think.

Well, after you sell your pod with Qui-Gon, stop by, and I'll give you a few free sweet rolls. As congratulations for winning the race, and thanks for sending me the program.

Jira


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Jira,

You'll never guess what happened. I'm FREE now! Can you believe it? That's what Qui-Gon and Watto were talking about before the race. Qui-Gon told me that he made a bet with Watto that if I won the race, I would be free. I had no idea!!!!

While I was getting ready for the race, Qui-Gon went over to Watto and talked to him without my knowing. During the conversation, Qui-Gon made a bet with Watto that if I won, I'd be free. I cannot believe this! I'm actually free now! And guess what else! I get to become a Jedi too! Qui-Gon said I get to come back with you and everyone else when you go to Coruscant…so that I can go to the Jedi Temple and get my training started. This is unbelievable. The only bad thing is my mom can't come with us. Qui-Gon said that Watto wouldn't free my mother. She's not free and I'll probably never see her again. I'm really going to miss her, and part of me doesn't want to go. I don't want to leave her here all alone, yet I really want to leave and become a Jedi. My mother said that I have to be the one to choose…and I chose to leave. I know she was happy for me, but that she also was sad that I had left her. I feel really bad about it. Right before I left home, she hugged me and kissed me and told me that we would see each other again. I made a promise to her that I would come back and free her someday.

I know that Qui-Gon wants me to be a Jedi because my mother asked him if I was to become a Jedi. Qui-Gon said, "Yes, our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident." I wonder how my mother knew that Qui-Gon wanted me to become a Jedi.

You'd be surprised at how much ANYONE can accomplish if they put their mind to it.

Of course I gave the winnings to Qui-Gon and Padmé. That was the whole reason that I raced. I get to see Padmé some more! !! I really want that. I'm going to give her something that I made for her…something I had been saving back to give someone special. It's a necklace. I hope she likes it.l

You mean you actually went to the race? I thought you told me you probably wouldn't be able to go. Sebulba is mean, and everything that he does is dirty. I hope he dies a horrible death some day.

Yeah…well I guess I have Jedi powers because Qui-Gon said that I get to become a Jedi, and you need Jedi powers in order to become a Jedi.

Did you know my mother before she had me? Do you know if she was born into slavery? You said with slaves, they are either born or sold into slavery. I would guess my mother would have been born into it because I don't know who would have sold her. How long have you known my mother?

I was glad to give Padmé and Qui-Gon hope. I get to go to the Republic capital now! I've never been on another planet before. Qui-Gon's taking me to Watto's right now so that Watto can deactivate my slave transmitter thing, so that I can leave without being blown up. I don't belong to any person anymore! I own myself now!

I hope I can rescue my mother and the other slaves once I become a Jedi. I know I can do it.

Thank you for the free sweet rolls; it was very nice of you to give them to me.

I'm not sure when I'll see you again. I hope to see you again sometime soon. If you don't, know that you are one of my friends, and that I will always care about you and remember you.

Anakin Skywalker


	12. Note 12 Jira

Author -- Brent

(possibly .net/u/11755/Brent

I know it was someone from this website, but it's been almost 10 years).

Anakin,

I'm so glad that you're free. It's like some unknown force is watching over you, and gave you a blessing. I've had my doubts about the Jedi being good, but after what Qui-Gon did for you, they're erased.

I guess betting got the best of Watto this time. If you make your life out of gambling, you can end up losing a lot without knowing until it's gone.

I'm going to miss you as well as Anakin. You're one of my dearest and closest friends. This place won't be the same without you running around.

I also know your mother will miss you a lot. I'm not sure when you'll see her again, but I know that you will. I also await the day when I'll see you again. By that time, you should be a brave, skilled, and handsome Jedi.

About the races, I went to a previous race, but not the one that you were in. Sorry to cause any confusion.

You gave all the slaves hope by winning, and when they hear that you're free, it'll give them more hope that one day, they'll be free. I'm so proud of you Anakin.

Also, I know your mother was sold into slavery. Someone sold her to Watto. I don't know who did it, but I know that person isn't a person I'd like to meet.

You're also very welcome for the sweet rolls. I hoped everyone enjoyed them, and I'm glad you enjoyed them. I just hope your new life as a Jedi becomes one that you'll love. I'm also glad that you'll be able to see Padmé some more. Just don't go marrying her in the next year or two.

Once again, I'll miss you very much Anakin.

Jira


	13. Note 13 Anakin

Jira,

. How am I going to go through each day without her? I've never been away from my mother for any length of time…not even one day. I'm also very worried about her. I didn't like to leave her as a slave. I wish I could have made Qui-Gon free her. I'm so scared…..I've never been on my own before, and I don't know what will happen to my mother. What if she just said we'd see each other again to make me feel better at that moment? What if she dies and I never find out? What if she gets sick or injured and I never know?

As soon as I become a Jedi, I'm going to go back to Tatooine to free my mother! I'm just scared that she might get sold or something might happen to her while I'm gone…I feel so helpless towards her right now. I might just be a little boy, but I've defended her before when these two guys named Mr. Whatever and Nobody came to raid our house. They were going to beat her up…maybe kill her…but I was able to kind of sense the danger and I threw metal scraps at them, and I never saw them around our house ever again! I also yelled at them and told them I would kill them if they ever messed with us again. It was so funny! I used this little electrical thing that I built to record my voice and make me sound like I was a grown up and that I was REALLY MEAN. I guess that sure scared them off!

I hope that I get to build my own lightsaber. I don't want ANYONE doing that for me!

I wonder what that THING was that was fighting with Qui-Gon. I suppose you're wondering what I was talking about. Let me explain. Its body was all black and red, and it had a red lightsaber. I've never seen a red lightsaber before. Have you? Well actually….I've had red lightsabers in my dreams before. I used to have this dream of this old and wrinkly guy with yellow eyes….I had the dream for days. In that nightmare, that old man started chasing me….like he wanted me. I was so scared…I'd wake up screaming. Because of that dream, I'm scared of old men…I know it's silly, but I'm scared of old men. My mother would tell me that no old man would chase me, and that NO ONE has yellow eyes. That helped, but it still left my fear of old men. I also had this other dream where this man dressed in black and wearing a mask was fighting a boy who looked about 19 or 20 or something. I think I was the boy, but I'm not sure…because it was weird. It looked kind of like me, but he was older and it was me, but it was like I wasn't myself. The guy in black kept calling me "Luke" too. Weird… Anyway, that dream lasted a few days too, and I was scared of that guy in black. He was just a monster that my mind made up, I know….but nightmares are scary. The guy dressed in black had a red lightsaber…and I guess that's why I was scared of that red and black thing.

Anyway, Qui-Gon and I were coming back from Watto's shop. See, Watto had to deactivate my slave device so that I wouldn't be blown up…and as we were heading back, we saw this weird black ball. Qui-Gon said it was some kind of probe droid…and he had the feeling that we were in danger so we started running. I don't like running that much, but I did what he said. I couldn't keep up with Qui-Gon though, and I had to stop for a couple of minutes. See, I have asthma, but it's not too bad….it's not bad, but it's not real slight either…..kind of in the middle of being bad and being slight. (Author note: that has nothing to do with DV in ANH, TESB, and ROTJ. It's because Nebula, who was doing these notes with me decided that, and the story is still on the same storyline, so I'm using the things that she and I decided in these notes.) At any rate, when I stopped, Qui-Gon turned and looked back at me and noticed that THING. He told me to drop, and I did. Then that THING took out it's lightsaber and started fighting with Qui-Gon. I ran back to the ship and you know how the ship flew low and Qui-Gon was able to jump on the ramp and get away.

That's when Qui-Gon introduced me to this other Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a lot younger than Qui-Gon, but he also looked like he was a lot older than Padme. I guessed he might be in his middle twenties. He has this weird looking braid and really short hair. I wonder why there are two Jedi on the ship. Do you know?

Anyway, I'm concerned about my mother. Make sure she's safe. I wonder if that THING is still on Tatooine. If so, I hope it leaves…because I don't like it being on Tatooine. Let me know if you see it, okay?

I'm on my way to Coruscant now, which is the capital of the Republic. I've never been to another planet before, so this will be neat! Have you ever been to Coruscant?

Yeah…Qui-Gon mentioned some force thing, but I don't understand it. I guess that's what gives the Jedi their power, and he said that I have it. I don't know. You said you have had your doubts about the Jedi being good? Why do you say that? Yeah, Qui-Gon's really nice. Next to my mom, he's my favorite grown-up.

Yeah…I think betting is bad. If someone gambles enough they're bound to lose big eventually. If I would have been there, I would have laughed in Watto's face. I only wish he would have lost my mom too.

Well if we write to each other often, it won't be so bad. It will almost be like we're together talking like always. Make sure you talk to my mom lots, okay, because she's going to be worried about me.

I hope that I get to see all of you again soon. Once I become a Jedi, then I can do whatever I want. No one will dare try to enslave me again. I hope I get to see you before I grow up, because if not, that will mean I am unable to go to Tatooine, and I WANT to see all of you often.

Oh, okay. I understand the confusion about the race. You said you went to a previous race before. Which one? I've been in several, you know.

I hope that I can free the slaves soon. That is my one desire for my life…my first goal. Slavery is bad, and all the slaves need to be freed. No one deserves to be a slave.

You said that my mother was sold into slavery? Then what was she before then? And how did I get born? Unless my father was also a slave at the same time and they were separated, and sold on different planets. My mother told me I don't have a father, but that's not true. I know it's not true. But anyway…who would have been in the position to sell my mother? I have heard of slavers going around and gathering people and bringing them here, like herding them up like cattle. They were born free, but made slaves. That isn't fair. I hate slavery. I don't want to meet the person that sold her into slavery either…and if I do, they had better watch out because they'll have me to deal with. I'll never forgive whoever did it. I'll have to ask my mom all about that.

How could I not like being a Jedi? It's what I've always dreamed of doing! Well…I don't think Padmé sees me as her equal right now because she thinks I'm just a little boy. I don't think she would like the idea of me asking her out…because I'm 5 years younger than she is..and I don't think 14 year olds date 9 year olds very often. So my marrying idea will have to wait until she can see me as her equal.

I gave her something, though…to hopefully remember me by. It was a necklace that I carved a while ago. I had been saving it to give to someone special.

Space is very cold, though, and I'm really tired. I'm having trouble sleeping. Padmé came to comfort me, and gave me a blanket. That's helped some, but I'm still cold.

See you,  
Anakin


	14. Note 14 Jira

Author -- Brent

(possibly .net/u/11755/Brent

I know it was someone from this website, but it's been almost 10 years).

Anakin,

I'll tell you how you're going to go through each day without your mother. Just keep her real close to your heart, and think of her often. As long as you never forget her, she'll be with you in spirit. I know she won't forget you, her only son. You're the dearest thing in the universe to her, and it was so hard for you to let you make the decision to become a Jedi. Try to keep your spirits up, and be strong for both your mother and I.

About leaving her a slave, there are some things that not even a Jedi can change by himself. I know it's heart breaking to leave her on being a slave while you go off to be a Jedi, but be strong. I'll try my best to watch over your mother for you.

Building your own lightsaber? Well, I know if they give you the chance, you'll do an excellent job on it.

I'm sorry that you're having those types of dreams Anakin. From how you explain it, they sound very scary, and horrifying. Some say that dreams are like premonitions of some sort, but I wouldn't worry all that much about it.

Now I know why you don't like to be around old men. Don't let that dream stop you form doing what you have to. I'm sure you'll be around more old men than you would like when training to become a Jedi.

That black and red thing that Qui-Gon and yourself sounds terrible. It must be after Qui-Gon and the others. I don't know any other reason it would attack you. I'm just glad that you got away without harm. It's nice to know that there are two Jedi's on the ship. The reason I think there are two Jedi's on the ship, it's probably like a buddy system. Since one can accomplish a good amount of things, two people can accomplish more than one person would have hoped for.

I'm sure that thing will leave Tatooine. It's after Qui-Gon, Padmé, and the rest for some reason. Why, I don't know. Your mother will be safe her. There isn't a reason why it should attack the town.

I've never been to Coruscant. I've sent all my life on Tatooine, and never anywhere else. I'm just glad you have the chance to visit other planets. Think about it, being a Jedi won't be so bad since you'll get to visit many planets, and see many things than being stuck on Tatooine.

I have my doubts about the Jedi because I've never met one before I met Qui-Gon. My doubts are all but gone now. I'm sure the Jedi are as good ad people say them to be. I'm sure when you become a Jedi, you'll be one of the bravest, most courageous, and strongest Jedi there ever was.

I would have wanted to laugh in his face as well. That Watto is just terrible, and should be taught a lesson. I guess he was today, but I know that won't change him that much.  
I'm sure we'll be able to write to each other often. Don't worry, I'll talk to your mother as much as I can because she's my friend. I'll show her all that you sent me, so she can see how her brave little Jedi in training is turning out. No one would dare to try to enslave a Jedi Anakin. I'm sure you'll have the skills and your lightsaber that you need to fight off anyone that would try to enslave you.

I wish to see you often, but we all have our paths in life that we must walk. Some paths are less desirable than others, and others are what dreams are made of. Follow your path, and become the most powerful Jedi ever.

You mother had to be sold into slavery since I know slaves just don't pop up from out of nowhere. I would detest the man who sold your mother into slavery too. I'm glad that I don't know who it was that did it. Just stand true to your heart whenever you meet that person. I'm sure it won't be easy if you ever meet him or her.

Padmé, I'm sure she doesn't think that much of you. You have to give her a few years, and wait until you get older. I'm sure she'll remember you, since you helped her.

I heard space was cold. Or it's probably because you were on Tatooine with the hot weather all that often. Moving somewhere else might have thrown your body out of sync, and you have to get used to different temperatures now.

Your friend,  
Jira


	15. Note 15 Anakin

Note 15

Jira,

I asked Qui-Gon about the Jedi Temple. He told me that I couldn't go there right now because only Jedi are allowed, and he said he has to talk to the Council first. He said he'll pick me up when he's ready, and that I have to go with everyone else to the Senate building right now. That's why I went with Padmé and everyone else to the Senate Building.

When we landed on Coruscant, I thought it was beautiful. I've never seen so many buildings, and Coruscant is awesome! I hope I get to live here someday. It's MUCH better than Tatooine. I'm glad we made it to Coruscant. I've never been on another planet……so I made me all the more excited!!!!!!!! All those lights and buildings!!!!!!!!!!! It's so pretty.

I tried to look for Padmé once we were inside the Republic government building thingy, but I couldn't find her. Queen Amidala was nice to me, though. She said that she had sent Padmé on an errand, but she would tell Padmé that I had tried to say goodbye to her, and that I was on my way to the Jedi to hopefully start my training. I wonder if she just said that, but doesn't really care about a little boy's message to her handmaiden. Oh well.

While Qui-Gon and everyone was gone, one of the Queen's handmaidens baby-sat me. She wouldn't let me go anywhere in the palace, and it was so boring. I wanted to explore the place.

When we first landed, there were these men that came out to meet us. I don't know who they were, but I didn't like one of them…..I'm not sure why, but he kind of scares me. I don't know. You probably think I'm crazy. For some reason, the one guy reminds me of that evil old man in my dreams…..which really scares me. Jira, I'm scared. I don't like not knowing who people are.

I don't think it's fair that I have to be baby-sat right now. I want to look around the palace, but no one will let me. I have to stay in this boring room. I wonder when I get to see the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon told me I would get to see them. I hate waiting around.

I REALLY want to see the Jedi! I hope they like me. Do you think they will (the Council?) I've ALWAYS dreamed of becoming a Jedi Knight, and the wait is killing me. I tried looking for Padmé earlier, but she wasn't there. Queen Amidala told me that she sent her on an errand, but she'll be back. I hope she talks with me when she gets back. I wonder what Padmé is doing right now.

What are you doing right now, Jira?

I do think of my mother often…I only hope that I can again see her one day. I have a picture of her. It kind of helps. I will always keep her close to my heart. Thank you for you're kind words. I guess that's why you're such a great friend. I feel really good about you being there with my mother. I could NEVER forget about my mother. I will be strong….but it will take me a while before I get used to the idea of not seeing her every day. She raised me…and…and it was only the two of us, and we had to endure slavery together. Now she has no one except C-3PO. I hope he's good to her. Make sure he's running properly, okay?

I know…I know…….it's just…hard to handle trying to understand the concept of leaving my mother in a terrible way of life while I go on to become a Jedi Knight. It just doesn't seem right. Hopefully she won't be a slave for long. I plan to free her the moment I become a Jedi Knight. Thank you for saying you'll watch over her for me.

Well…I don't really know how it works, but I think that Jedi get to build their own lightsabers. At least I hope they do.

Yes, the dreams are scary, and I really don't like it that one of those men that I just met reminds me of the guy in the dream. I haven't had those dreams in a long time, though, so maybe I'm okay. I know…I know…it was just a silly old dream. I have been trying to work away the fear of old men…telling myself that it was just a silly dream. Maybe when I become a Jedi I can overcome that fear.

Qui-Gon thinks that the thing (I'm talking about the red and black thing), was after the Queen. I hope not. I don't want something like that following us around. What if it's here on Coruscant?

Actually, Padmé told me that she's not really Qui-Gon's apprentice, and she's no Jedi at all. She's one of the Queen's handmaidens. She and Qui-Gon lied about it to cover up their mission. I guess they didn't feel they could trust even a 9 year old boy. That upset me a little bit, but I've recovered from that now. I know why they did that. Qui-Gon does have an apprentice, though, and that was the other Jedi that was on the ship. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon told me that masters and apprentices usually go together on missions.

Well I hope that THING falls over and dies. I don't like to think that its ANYWHERE in the galaxy. Qui-Gon said he thinks its something called a Sith, which is kind of like a Jedi, only its evil. It uses the Force too. How can anyone use power for such an evil use. Still, let me know if you see it around, okay?

You've never left Tatooine either? But you were never a slave. How come you never left the planet? Coruscant, as I have said, is beautiful. I hope you can go there someday. Maybe I can take you there once I'm a Jedi.

Oh, I don't think being a Jedi will be a bad thing. It's what I've always dreamed of doing. But I still will miss my mother and everyone back on Tatooine.

I'm glad you're doubts about the Jedi are all gone now, because I think they're the best things in the galaxy. I will try to be the bravest, most courageous, and strongest Jedi ever, but I'm not sure I'll be able to. What if I don't have the right skills?

I'm glad Watto was taught a lesson. Maybe Qui-Gon's bet didn't change him that much, but I'm sure it affected him in some small way. My mom always told me that everything you encounter in life has some kind of affect on you…no matter how small or insignificant it might seem.

I will write to you as often as I can. If I can't write to you much, at least I'd like to write to you every year. I hope I can write to you more often than that. Have you shown my mother all the letters that I've written you so far? If so, has she said anything about them?

Be sure to tell me how my mother is doing. I'm glad that you're her friend too…because I know that she at least has one good friend. Well…I don't know I hope no one would dare to enslave me once I'm a Jedi…

I know…but I do want to see you again, if not that often…than at least every year…because I want to be able to see my mother that often too. I will follow my path….but……I hope it includes seeing my friends.

Technically my mother wouldn't have had to have been sold into slavery. She could have been born into it, like I was. But if you think she was sold into slavery, then maybe she was. Whoever sold her had better watch out, and they better stay out of my sight. I hope I NEVER meet the person that sold her…or I'll make them sorry for ever being born.

So you don't think Padmé would like me very much. Ah…you're probably right. Sigh…oh well. I hope that she is able to remember me…though I don't know if she will. Like you said, she probably doesn't think that much of me. Little kids are easy to forget, even if they did help you. If I wait a few years, though, Padmé will probably already be taken by another guy. Oh well.

Well Tatooine IS a hot planet, and I've never been in any other kind of weather, so you're probably right about my body being out of sync with different temperatures.

I have to go now because Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have come back. They're ready to take me to the Jedi Council now. Wish me luck.

Your friend,  
Anakin Skywalker

PS I forgot to send this…..so now I'm sending it. The invasion is over, and I blew up the droid control ship. I also get to be a Jedi. Can you believe it! But I'm not going to be allowed to write you because the Jedi Council doesn't want me contacting anyone from home. Please write back.


	16. Note 16 Jira

Jira,

The Jedi Council has asked me to inform you that you can no longer contact Anakin. He is being trained as a Jedi, and is not allowed to contact anyone outside the Jedi Order.

I have appreciated your friendship to my son over the years. You were there to always encourage and support him. Now, the way to support him is to not contact him.

I appreciate your cooperation with this order from the Jedi Council.

Shmi Skywalker


	17. Note 17 Anakin

Note 17

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Four years later

Jira,

It was nice seeing you again. I know that I'm not really supposed to be contacting you.

You see, what happened was that Obi-Wan (my Jedi Master) and were given a vacation. Obi-Wan let me have a ship, and he told me that I was free to have my own vacation without him. He had things to take care of. I used that time to come here to Tatooine so that I could rescue my mother. I gave a promise to my mother, and I keep my promises. I told her that some day I would come back to free her.

Mom went to go live with my father and brothers. I wish she had moved to Coruscant or something….but she loves my father, even after what he did to my mom and me. I hope that you and my mom can stay in touch.

Please respond to this message, even though I won't be allowed to send a reply.

I hope that you are well.

Anakin


	18. Note 18 Jira

Author - Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Anakin,

That was nice of your Jedi Master to give you a vacation too. I missed you a lot and it did my old bones well to see you alive and well.

I can tell you that your mother is very happy and from the sounds of it she wouldn't be very happy on Coruscant.

Stay safe Ani.

Jira


End file.
